ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Perfect Dreams
Continue Writing =) No problem Duck Duck Chicken Talk 18:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) LOL I'm only evil sometimes, usually whenever people make me angry(which isn't a very hard thing to do xD) SpoonmanCome Together with your Hands 18:35, July 27, 2012 (UTC) *epic le gasp* Thanks for subscribing to meh story! :D I'm about to writie the Epilogue SpoonmanCome Together with your Hands 18:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC) In a bit, like in hours. Sprry. e.e Duck Duck Chicken Talk 18:48, July 27, 2012 (UTC) xDD Duck Duck Chicken Talk 18:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Finished with my chapter! Ducksplash Talk Stories & Stuff 02:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds good, also can we rename their enemy to something more... vague? -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 19:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) You have him named as Makovi, I was thining of something more mysterious, like One or Enemy One or Gray(xDDD) -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 20:00, July 29, 2012 (UTC) OK =) -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 20:18, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, could we please have no cussing in the story? -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 20:21, July 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, and if I sounded rude, I didn't mean to be, also, I think that you should apply for a Rollback position, you have a lot of edits, are friendly, and are active. owo -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 20:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Look at this, it's where if a vandal or person vandalizes a page, instead of going through the whole undo process, you can just click rollback, where in one click, all of the edits by the person who vandalized it, are undone. -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 20:40, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yep, just look here, it gives you the instructions on what to do to apply. -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 20:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) =) -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 20:48, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that it was put on hold, I didn't know. -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 21:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) =) -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! 21:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yep =)-[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! Other Options Stories & Stuff Go USA! 21:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) OK, do you like what I added to my siggie? -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! Other Options Stories & Stuff Go USA! 22:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Right now yours is set up, so that you edit this and it will show up as your main sig. -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! Other Options Stories & Stuff Go USA! 22:06, July 29, 2012 (UTC) No Problem! -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! Other Options Stories & Stuff Go USA! 22:13, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Yay! -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-OLYMPICS!!! Other Options Stories & Stuff Go USA! 02:32, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I kinda have brain-block right now. owo -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-LONDON 2012 16:11, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Right now I re-coding Bloody's story page. -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-LONDON 2012 16:15, August 1, 2012 (UTC) =) So, what's up? -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-LONDON 2012 16:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Cool -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-LONDON 2012 16:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Not much, editing on a few other wikis and celebrating becaue I just got 1,000 edits. =DDDD -[[User:Ducksplash|'D']]uck-LONDON 2012 16:30, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Time to Party You were accepted as a rollback! Party! =DDDDDDDDDDDD You are more than the choices that you make... 17:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's Just a nickname. Like Ducky's Duck Duck Chiken, I'm Blood Sucker, Rosi's German Girl, Cinder's Hot Cinder, and Crystal is Topaz [[User:Bloodstar18|'That Question Is Less Stupid,']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 15:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Kay [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!]] 15:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't just me. It was Ducky and Cinder too. (Although, the other staff should have voted) Most of the time, I go with the votes. It's only if I dont like someone I disreguard the votes. [[User:Bloodstar18|'''That Question Is Less Stupid,]]''' Though You Asked It In A Profoundly Stupid Way!''' 15:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC)